


The Borgias:  Illegitimate Concerns

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juan Borgia negotiates his brother's marriage and delves into a few particulars with Sancia d'Aragona...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borgias:  Illegitimate Concerns




End file.
